


A Witch Did It

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Magic, coffe cups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only a minor inconvenience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Witch Did It

For the first time since they became acquainted, Abbie was looking down on Ichabod as he explained their current predicament to the Captain. He was sitting perfectly poised on the rim of a coffee cup, as if he weren’t wearing nothing but a floral-pattern handkerchief. The witch had taken everyone by surprise. Fortunately, Ichabod’s state was reversible.  
  
'Miss Mills already spoke with a witch that belongs to neither of the covens we are faced with. She was assured the woman is indeed neutral to our cause and would reverse the spell for nothing more alarming than lucre,' Ichabod finished.  
  
'Do you need me to chip in?' the captain asked. His eyes were fixed on the miniature witness.  
  
'Neah,' Abbie dismissed him casually. 'We have it covered.'  
  
'You just wanted me to see him six inches tall and wrapped in a hanky?'  
  
'Yup,' she confirmed smiling.


End file.
